


Let me distract you for a minute

by nervous_switch



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), GWA Sapphic
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, 18+ ONLY, Baby, Erotica, F/F, GFE, Gentle Fdom, Honey, Outercourse, Short, Stress Relief, Sweetheart, Teasing, distraction, f4f, good girl, gwa, gwa sapphic - Freeform, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervous_switch/pseuds/nervous_switch
Summary: Title: Let me distract you for a minuteTags: [F4F] [GFE] [Stress relief] [Teasing] [Good girls] [Outercourse] Very gentle [Fdom]Synopsis: You’re too anxious to function and your toppy gf takes matters into her own hands*for emphasis*Feel free to chop and change bits as you see fit. I left a lot open to improv in the sexier bits, so do literally whatever you want there xoxo
Relationships: Female/Female
Kudos: 5





	Let me distract you for a minute

Title: Let me distract you for a minute   
Tags: [F4F] [GFE] [Stress relief] [Teasing] [Good girls] [Outercourse] Very gentle [Fdom]  
Synopsis: You’re too anxious to function and your toppy gf takes matters into her own hands

*for emphasis* 

Feel free to chop and change bits as you see fit. I left a lot open to improv in the sexier bits, so do literally whatever you want there xoxo  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[listener is sitting somewhere at their phone, speaker is on the sofa, doing whatever.] 

*Honey*, you’re so jumpy at the moment….Everything okay? 

Uh-huh, yeah, okay, I definitely believe that. Bouncing your leg like that is a sure sign of relaxation [laughs] … You’re also just *breathing* so weird, like all shallow…. [a little more concerned] please tell me what’s going on. 

Please, sweetheart….Come on. 

Mm, okay, yeah, I get that. Things do feel pretty, um, uncertain at the moment. 

Right, yeah, uncertain is an understatement maybe…. a fucking nightmare is maybe more accurate [laughs] 

Aww, honey, I’m sorry… Come over here, sit with me. 

Give me that [takes phone], you can take a break from the news for a minute…. Yeah, you can. 

Oh my god, that sad little face breaks my heart…. my poor baby [kisses softly] 

[laughs] I don’t treat you like a baby! 

[playful] So *ungrateful*…..I guess you don’t want me to help you feel better, then? Distract you for a minute? 

Oh….you do? I thought you might say that somehow [kisses for minute] 

Let me kiss your neck a little, I know how you feel about that [kissing and sucking] 

Lean back for me, baby, I want to sit on your lap [shuffling and some improv making out] 

I swear to God, baby, if you’re thinking about the news right now…try to focus for me, okay? Try to put it out of your head for a second, just focus on my mouth on your neck [kissing]….my hand under your shirt….my thumb stroking your hip bone….[making out continues]

Mmph, I like this no-bra situation… Oh, does that feel good? My thumb flicking your nipple? ….. I’m gonna pinch it a little, okay? …. *Oh*, good girl, I love when you whimper like that. [making out for a minute more] 

Uhh, no baby, don’t push up into me… I’m taking care of you today [kissing neck], you’re in my hands now [laughs a little] …. Yeah, I know you like it when I take control, especially when things get a little overwhelming…. that’s my good girl. 

[making out continues, maybe kind of escalates] 

Mm, baby, I’m gonna get up for a second, and you’re gonna slide your pants off, okay? 

There you go… so beautiful. Let me look at you for a second, I love when you’re all flushed like this…Aw, no, baby, don’t get shy [laughs gently, kisses] Oh god, when I stroke the inside of your thigh and you just *shudder*…. 

Sit on the edge for me, I’m just gonna kneel here [kisses inner thighs for a sec] 

You want me to touch you? … You do? … Mhmm, I can see that little wet spot, baby….I’m just gonna kiss it….Oh, fuck, that was such a sweet moan…. [a little more kissing and teasing as you see fit] Uh, no, don’t buck, baby, not yet…

You want my fingers? …Mm, okay, I’ll come sit by you then. 

Yeah, just here….[soft laugh] I love how you shudder when I scrape my fingers a little down your tummy…. God, *yes*, I’m getting there [laughs] ….How’s that? Is that what you wanted? My fingers on your clit, rubbing gently…

Oh, you want *more*? …So demanding today, baby [laughs] 

I know, I’m sorry, I said I was taking care of you but I can’t help teasing a little when you’re like this. 

Okay, there you go….. a little faster, a little harder…. is that good? …. It is? …[improv clit rubbing for a sec] Ohhh, you wanna come already? *Baby*….I love those sounds you’re making, please don’t stop….I think you’re gonna come for me….mhmm, it’s okay, I want you to [improv to orgasm, maybe fingering if you want] 

[sighs, heavy breathing] You did so well for me, baby, coming like that…. I think that was just what you needed, if I say so myself [laughs, kisses] Stay here for a minute, I want to cuddle you for a second….Mm, good girl [kisses]


End file.
